Stu Pickles
|status = |alias = Stuart Pickles|hair = Dark Purple|job = Inventor|relatives = Didi Pickles (Wife) Tommy Pickles (Son) Dil Pickles (Son) Louis Pickles (Father) Lulu Pickles (Stepmother) Trixie Pickles (Mother; deceased) Drew Pickles (Brother) Charlotte Pickles (Sister-in-law) Angelica Pickles (Niece) Ben Kropotkin (Brother-in-law) Elaine Kropotkin (Sister-in-law) Boris Kropotkin (Father-in-law) Minka Kropotkin (Mother-in-law)|appearance = Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing|voiced by = Jack Riley E.G. Daily (Baby) (Sour Pickles) (Season 3)}}Stuart Louis "Stu" Pickles (born October 23, 1958) is the father of Tommy and Dil, the younger brother of Drew, and the husband of Didi Pickles. He is described as an absent-minded toy inventor. His birthday is between October 19th and 25th (according to the All Growed Up special), and he was born in 1958, according to the episode Sour Pickles. He is voiced by the late Jack Riley as an adult and by his son's voice actress, E.G. Daily, as a baby. Description Stu is a long-time inventor of various children's toys. The inspiration for this occupation is his infant son, whom he thought would enjoy playing with new toys created by his father. However, malfunctions usually occur with his inventions, and when his inventions do not malfunction, they scare the kids. Stu is a fun-filled kid in an adult body. His favorite pastime is inventing. Aside from inventing and playing with his sons, he's mostly seen arguing with his older brother, Drew. Drew and Didi tend to scold him for not getting a more dependable job to help support his family, but Stu doesn't seem to like manual labor; when he once got a job selling lard, he showed great disdain for it. Like the others, Stu gets tired of his father's over-exaggerated stories. Stu loves his family dearly, and goes to many lengths to keep them happy, even at his own expense. Sometimes he does the unnecessary to get people to like him. According to his birth date, Stu is about 33-39, as the series takes place in the early 1990s. In the episode The Legend of Satchmo, Lou makes a comment about being "35 years old and discovering you've never really lived," to which Stu looks troubled. This implies that he is 35 throughout the series. His age is confirmed in The Blizzard whenChas reminds Stu that he is 35 years old and that he doesn't have to go to school anymore. In ''All Grown Up!, he is in his mid-to-late forties, though his appearance has not changed much other than having darker hair and bags under his eyes.'' Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Pickles, Stu Pickles, Stu Pickles, Stu Category:Grownups Category:Fathers Category:Inventors Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Stepsons Category:Sons Category:Sons-in-Law Category:Brothers-in-Law Category:Husbands Category:Pickles Family Category:Nephews Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Content Category:Rugrats: Tales From The Crib Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:Christians Category:Characters who are Clumsy Category:Characters Category:Employed characters Category:Business Proprieters Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie Category:Parents